Sunagakure and It's Mysteries
by Gaara Nerdy Chick
Summary: Kinamo and Asame have made it to Chunin level! Gaara is Kazekage, and Asame and Kinamo are his assigned body guards, and best friends. But when Sasuke and Mitsuri vandalize Gaara's house and escape the prison, that things start happening. Please R&R!


The Sand Blows in the Wind 

"We will now announce the genin who have now made it to the rank of Chunin." announced the proctor in the Sunagakure stadium. It was a surprisingly cloudy day. The clouds hovered over the stadium like a dark shadow of a dark demon of some sort. "Kinamo Nisakame, has made it to the level of Chunin." he announced, as a red haired girl with green eyes walked over to the proctor. She had red hair that was put up in Baos and she was wearing a tiny black tube top and a blue skirt. The announcer held out the village's Chunin vest, and she took it out of his hands. She stood next to the Kazekage, and waited for the others to be called out. "Asame Shiriko, has made it to the level of Chunin." he called out. A girl stood up and walked to the proctor. Asame had black hair with red highlights and was wearing a black shirt and skirt, with black boots. She snatched the vest from the proctor, and stood next to Kinamo. Kinamo held her hand out and Asame gave her a high five.

"We finally made it to chunin!" Kinamo said happly. "Yes! No more D-rank missions!" Asame said. The proctor then announced the other students, and then the chunin were allowed to leave. Everyone left, and Asame and Kinamo were walking together. "Hey, want to get some ramen?" Kinamo asked, putting her vest into her bag. "Sure." Asame said. The walked to the Sunagakure Ramen Shop. "Two terriyaki pork ramen please." Asame said. "So. Now that we're Chunin, what should we do to celebrate?" She asked. Kinamo shrugged, and suddenly, they heard shouts. They turned around, and saw Sasuke Uchiha from Konohagakure and Mitsuri. Gaara was running after them. Kinamo looked at Asame, and they joined in the chase. Kinamo caught up with Gaara first. "Gaara, what's going on?" she asked. "Uchiha and Mitsuri have gotten on my nerves for the last time. I will kill them!" he shouted angrily. Asame dashed ahead, and tackled Sasuke. Mitsuri tripped over them, and Kinamo grabbed her and they were both pinned to the ground. Gaara came to a stop, and sighed. "Let me go." ordered Sasuke. "Look, you are a citizen of Konohagakure. Not Sunagakure. So I don't know who you think you are to tell me what to do!" Asame growled, smacking him across the face. Mitsuri screamed. "Gaara-san! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" she wailed. Gaara walked over to her, lowered his face so it was in hers, and smacked her. "You do not just run into my house and take whatever you want. And Uchiha, I still have to pay you back for what you did to me at the Chunin Exams in Konoha." he said, slowly walking over to Asame, who was now sitting on Sasuke, and looked down at him.

"Uchiha what brings you to Suna?" Gaara asked with a growl to his voice."I heard you have some priceless junk in your place so I decided to stop by." Uchiha said with a smirk. Gaara look pissed after the Uchiha said that. The two girls look mad as well. "So Mitsuri what are you doing with the Uchiha anyways?" Kinamo asks angerly. "I wanted to take some of Gaara's stuff to keep and to sell the other girls in this village who love Gaara! After all, he is hot, cool, cute, and very emotionless which makes him the hotest guy in Sunagakure!" she said happily. Gaara glared at her, and Kinamo grabbed Misturi's hair and slammed her head into the hard ground beneath them. Asame let out a giggle, and did the same to Sasuke just because it seemed funny at the time. Gaara lowered his glare, and let out a little smile."You know this stuuf that your doing leads to death". Gaara said with bloodlust in his eyes. Sasuke looked emotionless and Mitsuri look scared. Kinamono and Asame looked at each other with smirks on there faces

"heheheh" "dont worry your pretty little face off Uchiha we'll make u feel right at home". Asame said sarcasticly Kinamo had a evil smirk on her face"ya right at home" Gaara was silent then eventually took Mitsuri and Uchiha to there cell in Sunagakure prison. "Asame, Kinamo. You two are assigned to be the personal executioners of Uchiha and Mitsuri. Okay?" Gaara said, turning around, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. Kinamo smirked and Asame smiled. "Alright, Kazekage-san." Asame said, putting her hand on his. Kinamo looked up at him, and saw him smile. "I'm counting on you two. I hope they don't try to escape. I'll be enjoying a nice clean death of them." he said, taking his hands off their shoulders. Asame nodded, and started to walk forward.Kinamo followed her, and she looked back. Gaara was gone. "Hey Asame?" she asked, looking at the sand beneath her shoes. "Have you ever wanted to cry when you saw Gaara walk?" she asked. Asame looked at her, and then at the ground too. "Yeah. I have. But it would be rude to cry in front of the Kazekage himself. And besides. I can't cry. I have never cried again since...then..." Asame said, her eyes narrowing. They walked on, and they went to their homes.

Two days later after the little insident with the Uchiha and Mitsuri. Kinamo and Asame couldn't wait till their death since they had pure hate for the two on death row."Dude like I'm going to hang with Kankuro today." Asame said happily. "Alright. I'm going to hang with Gaara for the day so see ya around then". Kinamo said. The two girls said their goodbye's, then departed. Asame disappeared into a tornado of sand, then she was gone. Well, looks like I'm going to Gaara's house. Then off Kinamo went. "Gaara-san?" she asked, sitting in front of the door. There was no answer. "Gaara-san?!" she exclaimed, suddenly alarmed. She stood up and slammed the door open, revealing an empty room. "Oh no..." she gasped. She ran out of the room and went to find Asame and Kankuro. "Asame?! Kankuro?!" she shouted as she ran through the village, trying to locate her friend. She slammed into Asame as she rounded a corner. "Kinamo? I thought you were with Gaara! What happened?" Asame asked, holding out her hand for Kinamo. "Gaara's gone! He's not in his room!" Kinamo said, standing up and looking around. "Oh, he said something about going to the prison to be the personal guard of Uchiha and Mitsuri. I forgot to tell you." Kankuro said, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh...okay. Sorry!" Kinamo said, feeling her cheeks turn red from embarrassment. Kankuro and Asame continued their walk, and Kinamo went to Sunagakure's prison.

"Oh, please Kazekage-san! Don't kill me! I love you too mu-" Mitsuri was pleading before she was interupted by Gaara. "Shut up. If I wanted to hear you plead like this, I wound't have to worry about keeping you here. I could just kill you right now or listen to you beg some more. You'll be executed in one more hour. The sooner the better." he said, sighing. Mitsuri bit her lower lip lightly, and she burst out into tears. Gaara, startled, fell out of his chair and let out a word that sounded like a mix of "Woah" and "Holy Crap!" so it turned out to be "Wholy Crap!". Sasuke looked at Mitsuri who was wailing and crying her eyes out. "Wow. You are one heck of a gentleman. Making girls cry." Sasuke said, glaring at Gaara hatefully. Gaara grabbed Sasuke by the throat, and pulled him to the jail cell bars, until his face was right in front of Gaara's. "Shut up. If you want to live, you'll tell your girlfriend to stop crying or her execution will be moved up to a couple of minutes. And you!" he said, shaking Sasuke. "You will die immediately after her. And trust me, it won't be a nice fast death. We'll torture you. And then, you'll never be able to kill your older brother, Itachi." Gaara said, pushing Sasuke away from him so hard, that Sasuke slammed into the wall behind him. Mitsuri heard his threat and stopped crying. "Gaara-san! Please, you have to let me out! Please!" she shouted, grabbing the bars with her hands. Gaara sat back down, and swung the keys in front of him. "You want these keys? Come get them." he said, putting them into his gourd. Mitsuri let out a gasp, and she fell to the ground, and shuddered.

"Gaara!" shouted Kinamo, slamming the prison door open. Gaara turned around, and saw her. He stood up, and smiled at her. "I see you found me." he said, walking towards her. "Y-Yes, Kazekage-san." she panted. He grabbed her hand, and smiled. "I'm glad. These two are starting to get on my nerves. I need someone to talk to who can put some pleasure to this moment." he said, pulling her to his chair. She blushed, and followed him. "There's only one chair, would you like to sit in it?" he asked, pointing to the wooden chair. Kinamo looked at him and shook her head. "You can have it, Kazekage-san. I'll stand. As it should be." she said, blushing. He let out a laugh. "You know, you don't have to call me that anymore. It's not like we're in the public area. And besides, you are one of my best friends. I don't need any formality from you or Asame." he said. "Are you sure you don't want it?" he asked, grabbing her hand again. She blushed, and shook her head. "I'll stand...Gaara-san." she said, looking at the floor. He stood there, thinking for a moment, and had an idea. He sat in the chair, then pulled Kinamo over, lifted her off the floor, and placed her in his lap. "There. Now we can share the seat." he said, smiling at her. "I-I feel like a little kid..." she said, her face turning a bright red.

Meanwhile, Asame and Kankuro were walking the streets of Sunagakure. "I wonder what Kinamo and Gaara are doing." Kankuro said, looking at Asame, who gave him a confused look. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you? Sigh...I hope they are enjoying themselves." she said, shaking her head in disappointment. "Hey! It's not my fault, okay? I don't really talk to alot of girls, so I don't know what they like to talk about. It's not like I can read minds." he said. Asame giggled, and grabbed his arm. "Come on. Let's get some lunch, okay? My treat!" she said, starting to drag him to the place she wanted to eat. _Man. I'm no match for Gaara. Everyone wants him. How could my little brother get more things than I do, and I'm his older brother! His inspiration!_ Kankuro thought, gripping Asame's hand. Asame stopped, and looked at him. "Did you just...grab my hand?" she asked. They were linking arms, so it was a surprise to her. He nodded, and lightly blushed. She tilted her head, and smiled. She held both of his hands, and when he looked up out of surprise, she kissed him. They stood there, for a long time, holding each other, ina long passionate kiss.


End file.
